Snow Day
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Oneshot. It's a snow day, what could go wrong? Featuring hot chocolate, a snowball fight, a lost cat, a fruitloop, singing Christmas trees, a hyper clone, a prank and, naturally, ghosts.


**Author's Note: **Okay, this is a random humor oneshot that I wrote in honor of the first _actual_ snowfall of the year where I live and the snow day that I was given (well, sorta…college doesn't exactly get snow days like other schools do). This takes place after _D-Stabilized _by the way. I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Danny Phantom, any of the Christmas songs used in this story or Starbucks_

* * *

**Snow Day**

**By Above the Winter Moonlight**

* * *

Practically everything was covered in snow; the ground, the sidewalks, the tree branches, the cars parked on the side of the road. Everywhere Danny looked, there was white; even the clouded sky above his head was white. Not that he minded; the amount of snow on the ground meant that school was cancelled and that was a good thing considering he had gone to bed late again the night before.

He was currently lounging on the couch sipping at a cup of steaming hot chocolate in his hands while he waited; he was dressed in a red jacket with the hood down and dark blue jeans. He was waiting for his friends, Sam and Tucker. Once they heard that school was closed for the day, they asked to come over to do something.

His sister Jazz was seated cross-legged by the coffee table doing one of her homework assignments. She glanced up before narrowing her eyes as she looked at Danny. "Don't you have homework?" she asked.

Danny shook his head. "I only had a test today and no homework to turn in," he said.

"And you didn't study for it, did you?"

"It's hard to study all things considered, Jazz, but since they're gonna have to postpone it, I've got more time. I love that we get a three day weekend."

The doorbell rang as Danny finished his hot chocolate and he put the mug down before jogging to the door. He opened it to find Sam and Tucker, dressed in their winter jackets, standing on the porch. "Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Danny," Sam said with a smile.

"Ready to go?" Tucker asked.

"Have we decided where we're going?" Danny asked.

"I was thinking the Nasty Burger and then we can figure out what to do," Tucker said.

Danny nodded. "Jazz, will you tell mom where I went?" he asked looking at his sister who sighed but nodded. Danny left the house and the three of them made their way onto the snow-covered sidewalk.

The only things that weren't covered in snow were the streets because of the many cars driving past and the snow-plows clearing out the snow so that people could get to and from work without risk getting stuck. Snow still fell from the white canvas above though Danny didn't mind it; he didn't get cold because of his ice powers. He could have gone out into the snow without a jacket and not feel cold but he knew his parents would have been suspicious if he did that.

The three of them were nearing the Nasty Burger, going past the park as they walked, when a snowball sailed through the air hitting Tucker in the side of the head. "Ow! Hey!" Tucker whirled around and glared at the culprit who was, naturally, Dash.

Dash had another snowball in his hand. "What's the matter, Foley? Can't stand the cold?" he said with a sneer; his best friend Kwan laughed.

Danny was also surprised to see that Valerie was there as well talking with her friend Star though she had turned to look at them when she heard Dash's voice. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing while Dash tossed the other snowball in his hand but, that time, the snowball hit Tucker's PDA.

"Oh that's it. No one hurts Shannon and gets away with it," Tucker declared stuffing his water-logged PDA into his jacket pocket and making a snowball before tossing it at Dash. It missed but hit Kwan instead.

Kwan glared. "Oh that's it," he said and the snowball fight began.

Danny, Sam and Tucker took up residence behind a snowdrift occasionally poking their heads out to toss a snowball at the A-listers who were participating in the snowball fight. Valerie and Star, apparently deciding to join in the fun, also started lobbing snowballs at both the jocks and Danny and his group.

And Valerie had a good arm.

Danny winced as the third snowball that Valerie had tossed at him hit and she grinned before ducking behind the park bench she and Star were behind when Danny tossed a snowball back at her. "How did we get caught up in this?" he asked Sam ducking to avoid another snowball from Dash.

"Tucker avenging his PDA," Sam replied with a faint smile.

Danny chuckled before he shivered and the cool blue mist that indicated when a ghost was nearby escaped his lips. "Of all times, now?!" he muttered angrily before he looked around for the ghost.

"It is I, Technus, Master of Technology and all things beeping," the familiar voice of Technus called as he appeared directly above the battleground. Dash and Kwan had frozen in fear, Star let out a cry of fright and Valerie had taken off most likely to change.

Danny sighed. "I'll be back," he said softly before he dashed out from behind the snowdrift to behind a tree. Once he was sure no one was around, he transformed into his ghost alter ego before flying toward Technus.

"Dude, you're ruining our fun like always," he said folding his arms across his chest as he floated in front of the technology ghost.

"I can be hip and fun like you any day," Technus declared.

Danny rolled his eyes and shot an ectoray at Technus sending him flying into a snow-filled tree before glancing to his side when Valerie, in the black and red battle suit that Technus had given her, appeared. Ever since they had teamed up to rescue Dani from Vlad a few months earlier, Valerie had cut down on hunting Danny. They weren't friends yet though, at least Valerie and Phantom weren't.

But they had teamed up before to take care of ghosts like Technus, Skulker, Ember and so on and they weren't that bad of a team. Jazz had even gone as far as to say that Valerie, or the Red Huntress as she knew Valerie by since Danny never told her of the Huntress's real identity, was Ghost Getter #5.

"You're about as fun as a sack of rocks," Danny said dodging the ectoray Technus shot at him.

Technus scowled and shot toward him dodging around the ectobeams that Valerie was aiming at him though one caught him and sent him flying into a snowdrift.

"He's ruining my snow day," Valerie said glaring at the ghost as he floated out of the snowdrift.

Danny slammed a fist into the palm of his hand. "Then why don't we make him pay for that?" he said and he and Valerie shot toward Technus.

Poor Technus should not have left the ghost zone that day.

After Technus was sucked into the Fenton thermos, Danny returned to the tree he had transformed behind and, once again making sure no one was looking, transformed back before jogging over to join Sam and Tucker. Valerie joined them a moment later; Dash, Kwan and Star were nowhere to be seen.

"Dash, Kwan and Star left?" Danny said raising an eyebrow at Sam.

"They fled when Technus showed up. You'd think they'd be used to this by now," Sam said with a slight sneer.

Danny smiled in agreement but, before he could say anything, the sound of a cat's meow came to them. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"It sounded like a cat," Tucker said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Sam said rolling her eyes. "I thought cats didn't like the cold."

"Some cats do," Danny said as the meow sounded again and Danny turned to find a fat white cat padding nearby gazing around and meowing in confusion. Danny frowned and approached the cat only to have it hiss and fluff out its fur.

"Why don't animals like me?" Danny complained.

"That ghost dog…ow!" Tucker rubbed his shin before glaring at Sam who jerked her head toward Valerie who was looking at the cat curiously.

"It's probably just scared," Valerie said approaching the cat that backed away from her hissing. "Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you." She held out a hand toward the cat that stretched out a nose, sniffed Valerie's hand and then rubbed up against it. Valerie then picked the cat up and it curled up in her arms.

"See? It was just scared," she added. "Now let's see who you are." She glanced at the tag that hung around the cat's neck. "Hmmm, we should probably find your owner, Maddie."

Danny stared while Sam and Tucker exchanged amused glances. "Maddie?" Danny echoed.

Valerie nodded. "That's what the tag says," she said.

"How much you wanna bet that's Vlad's cat?" Sam whispered to Tucker.

"My chances wouldn't be good if I betted against that," Tucker murmured back.

"He got a cat…and named it Maddie," Danny murmured before shaking his head. "Stupid fruitloop."

"Who are you talking about?" Valerie asked.

Danny looked up. "I think that cat belongs to Vlad Masters," he said. He didn't just think it; he was absolutely positive the cat belonged to Vlad.

Valerie's eyes hardened and she looked at the cat in her arms. "Why did he name her Maddie if it is his?" she asked.

"Because he's a crazy fruitloop who's obsessed with my mom and doesn't know when to give up," Danny said offhandedly.

"Hey, let's paint it pink," Tucker suggested.

"That'd be hilarious," Danny said, "but I don't know…"

"Let's do it," Valerie said much to Danny's surprise with a grin. "He doesn't _have_ to know it was us."

"I agree we should do it," Sam said.

"Oh all right," Danny said. "But if he finds out it was us…"

"We'll play that Dumpty Humpty song you love at your funeral," Tucker promised.

Danny grinned. "You know me too well," he said. "Let's go paint us a cat."

* * *

Vlad Plasmius floated around Amity Park invisibly searching for his cat. He hadn't meant to leave the door open when he went to City Hall for the day but he must have. When all government offices decided to close for the day because of the snow, Vlad had gone home early only to find the door to his mansion partly open.

He's been looking for Maddie ever since.

He floated past FentonWorks, the Nasty Burger, Casper High and finally the park where he spotted Daniel and his friends, along with Valerie much to his surprise, tossing snowballs at each other and laughing.

He shook his head. _I doubt Daniel knows where my cat is,_ he thought. Besides, he was pretty sure Daniel wouldn't take too kindly to him showing up; he was still pretty upset about the incident with Danielle though a few months have passed since then.

He was about to float away when a meow sounded. He floated downward behind a tree and transformed back, glad he had taken the time to put on a jacket before he left just in case he needed to change back. He looked around for the meow just as it sounded again before a pink cat padded over to join him.

He stared at the cat for he knew that it was his because of her white belly; the paint that had been put on her hadn't dried completely and it was dripping off her telling Vlad that it was newly done. She looked irritated and Vlad couldn't exactly blame her.

_This has Daniel written all over it,_ Vlad thought with a scowl before he picked Maddie up grimacing when the paint got on his jacket, it was a good thing he could always buy a new one, before he walked over to join the four children nearby.

"Oh no, it's the fruitloop and his evil pink cat! Run!" Daniel said before he, Samantha, Tucker and, surprisingly, Valerie started laughing hysterically.

"Daniel, why is my cat pink?" Vlad said coolly glaring at Daniel as he got his laughter under control.

"I dunno. Something you trying to tell us, eh Vlad?" Daniel said with a grin and he and his friends started laughing again.

Vlad sputtered at the implication of what Daniel just said.

"It's about time you came out of the closet," Daniel added. "I mean, how long have you been inside it?"

"I am not…"

"Denial's a river in Europe," Daniel said.

"It's Egypt, you idiot," Vlad growled.

"Whatever." Daniel then proceeded to toss a snowball at Vlad hitting him square in the face; Samantha, Tucker and Valerie followed suit before they, laughing, took off running.

Vlad brushed the snow from his face glaring after the four teenagers.

* * *

"That…was…awesome!" Tucker gasped.

"He…is…so…going…to…kill…you," Sam gasped at the same time.

"It…was…so…worth…it," Danny gasped. They, along with Valerie, had run all the way to Casper High and were out of breath.

"Yeah…it…was," Valerie agreed; she and Danny were getting their breath back faster because they were used to running but running in cold weather, and not in ghost form, can leave someone breathless after a while.

Danny finally got his breath back and straightened up before looking around when the sound of singing came to them just as his ghost sense went off.

"_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey!_"

"We've still got a few weeks until Christmas. Who's singing Christmas songs now?" Danny said irritably looking around for the ghost and he could see that Valerie was doing the same thing.

"Every store in town," Tucker said.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"_Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round yon Virgin Mother and Child. Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace,_" the voice was now singing.

"Okay, where is that coming from?" Danny asked still looking around for the ghost. He wasn't a scrooge during Christmas anymore thanks to what happened last Christmas when the Ghost Writer trapped him in a poem. However, he would prefer to not listen to Christmas music when they still had weeks before the holiday.

"I don't see anyone or anything except for that tree," Tucker said.

Danny turned to find a Christmas tree nearby devoid of decorations but still out of place considering there wasn't a single tree nearby. There also wasn't a ghost anywhere nearby, which made him wonder why his ghost sense went off.

"_Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow,_" the singing came again with another different song.

"Okay, some pretty good Christmas song choices but where is that coming from?" Sam said.

"I have no idea," Tucker said.

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas just like the ones I used to know, where treetops glisten, and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow,_" the song came again though, this time, Danny had been passing his eyes over the tree and he froze for he was positive that the tree was moving.

"Uh guys, do you see that?" he asked pointing to the tree as the song _White Christmas_ continued to be sung around them.

Sam, Tucker and Valerie looked as one at the tree before Tucker frowned. "Is it supposed to be moving?" he asked.

"Especially since there's no wind?" Sam said.

"That's really odd," Valerie murmured before her wrist beeped and she looked at it. "Uh, that's weird."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Erm, I think that tree's haunted," Valerie said.

Tucker and Sam stared at Valerie. "A haunted Christmas tree?" he repeated.

"_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw him, you would even say it glows,_" the voice was now singing.

"Okay, this is beyond creepy. I don't know why but I really think that tree is haunted and is the thing that's singing," Valerie said.

"And they're all rhyming songs," said Sam, "good songs but it's odd that all the songs that are being sung rhyme."

Danny's thoughts went back to last Christmas and he sighed. "Ghost Writer!"

A moment later, a ghost with pale skin, black hair and goatee and green eyes floated out of the tree folding his arms across his chest. "How did you know I was in that thing even though all I did was sing?" he asked.

"You chose rhyming songs," Danny said rolling his eyes.

"You know this ghost?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"He was being a scrooge on Christmas last year so I taught him a lesson, my dear," Ghost Writer said.

Valerie folded her arms across her chest before she flicked a glance at Danny, Sam and Tucker obviously knowing she couldn't leave without making them suspicious though there was a curious gleam in her eyes. Danny simply kept his gaze fixed on the Ghost Writer.

"You're three weeks early, Ghost Writer," he said.

"It is never too early to start singing merrily," Ghost Writer replied.

"Must you always rhyme?" Danny said with a scowl; he didn't mind Christmas but he had developed a hatred of poetry after the incident last Christmas.

"Can't help but rhyme, I do it all the time," Ghost Writer said.

"If you don't stop rhyming, I'm shoving you into the Fenton Thermos and leaving you in there until Christmas," Danny threatened pulling out the thermos from his backpack.

"Okay I will go, anyway I gotta find a bow," Ghost Writer said before he flew off.

"Try to find a word that rhymes with orange while you're at it," Danny shouted.

Ghost Writer glared at him before he disappeared.

"Orange?" Valerie echoed.

"Nothing rhymes with orange," Danny said with a shrug smirking.

"DANIEL!"

"Ah crud. Vlad caught up," Danny groaned.

"Scatter?" asked Tucker.

"Scatter!"

The four of them immediately took off in four different directions. Danny, once he was clear of Valerie's line of sight, ducked into an alley, transformed into Phantom, duplicated and took off into the skies. It wasn't long before Plasmius shot into the air after him, or rather after the duplicate but, of course, the fruitloop didn't need to know that.

"I wasn't the one that painted your stupid cat pink," Danny called over his shoulder.

"It was likely your idea," Plasmius shouted back firing off an ectobeam that Danny dodged before he released his own ectobeam at Plasmius.

"Actually, this time, it wasn't," he said with a grin before he flew off and Plasmius, scowling, followed him. He caught up with Danny and tackled him sending them both flying into the roof of a building.

Danny kicked Plasmius away and took off with Plasmius just behind him only for both of them to fly into someone sending the three of them flying into the roof of another building.

"Ow!" Danny complained sitting up before looking at the ghost he flew into before his lips broke out into a grin. "Dani!"

"Danny!" Dani Phantom shouted hugging Danny hard. "I'm so happy to see you. I haven't seen you in forever though I really am having fun traveling all over the world. I got to see a lot of different places like the pyramids and volcanoes. But I decided to come and visit for Christmas. I got here a bit earlier than I thought I would but hey, that means we can spend more time together."

She said all of that in one breath.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "How much caffeine have you had?" he asked his jittery cousin.

"I don't know. I lost count after the seventh cappuccino," Dani cried as she ran around Danny.

Vlad let out a groan.

"Hi fruitloop, hi fruitloop, hi fruitloop. Does calling you fruitloop annoy you? Fruitloop, fruitloop, fruitloop, fruitloop."

Dani kept up the mantra until Vlad screamed, "shut up!" Then she got louder.

Danny laughed. "I officially love Dani on a caffeine high," he said.

Vlad glared at him as he pushed himself to his feet only to get knocked down again by an ectobeam from Dani. "That was for trying to melt me," Dani said before she started giggling and singing.

"_Dashing through the snow, on a one-horse open sleigh, over the fields we go, laughing all the way, ha ha ha. Bells on bob tails ring make spirits bright. Oh what fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight!_ _Oh jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey!_"

She started bouncing as she sang and Vlad looked like he wanted to tear his hair out while Danny laughed as he pushed himself to his feet. Vlad got up as well glaring at both of them.

"Hey Dani, wanna hear what happened to Vlad?" Danny asked.

Dani grinned nodding eagerly.

"His cat had an unfortunate accident with a can of pink paint."

Dani burst out laughing while Vlad scowled furiously. "That was your fault!" he shouted.

Danny was laughing as he said, "Was not, fruitloop. I seriously think you should just come out of the closet already."

Vlad let out a scream of rage and Danny shot into the air. "I'd better run for my half-life, Dani," he said.

"Where's Valerie?" Dani asked excitedly.

Danny pointed in the direction Valerie had run and Dani flew into the air. "Good luck, Danny," she said happily before she shot away from the group.

"You're going to need it," Vlad growled.

"Catch me if ya can fruitloop!" Danny shouted and flew at top speed with a furious Vlad flying after him.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this? He'll definitely kill us this time."

"But it'll be so funny and if we're out of here by the time he gets back, he won't know it's us."

"He'll figure it out."

"He can't charge us without proof."

"True."

"What are you two doing?"

Sam and Tucker looked up as Valerie joined them with, to their surprise, Dani just behind her. "Where's Danny?" Sam asked. "And when did you get here Dani?" Valerie already knew she knew about Dani and that Valerie knew her though they pretended they didn't know she was the Red Huntress.

"Just now, just now, just now!" Dani said happily.

"She drank seven cappuccinos on her way here," Valerie said at the looks Sam and Tucker gave her.

"'Nuff said," Tucker said.

"And Danny's getting chased by Plasmius," said Dani. "So what we're doing? Are we gonna get back at Vladdie? Are we? Are we? Are we? Are we?"

"Dani, try and calm down," Valerie said. "And what do you mean Danny's getting chased by this Plasmius?"

"Danny Phantom is," Dani said bouncing. "'Cause he's in…" She broke off when Sam performed a slashing motion over her throat trying to get it through to Danny's cousin that Valerie didn't need to know that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were the same person.

Dani nodded. By that, she figured Valerie didn't know Danny and Phantom were the same person. Dani also figured she wasn't supposed to know that Masters and Plasmius were the same person either so she thought quickly about how to not arouse Valerie's suspicions. "He's in trouble 'cause of this prank you pulled on Masters' cat," she said. "He got blamed for it though it wasn't his fault and I guess Masters told Plasmius to go after him because of that. Who came up with that idea?" Again, she said that all in one breath.

Sam and Valerie pointed to Tucker who grinned. "Guilty as charged," he said.

"So now what are we gonna do? We are getting back at Vladdie? Right? Right? Right? Right?"

"If we get out of here and he doesn't have evidence to charge against us then yeah," Tucker said.

"I'm in!" Dani said.

"In on what?"

All four of them leaped up as Danny, in Phantom form, appeared.

"How'd you escape Plasmius?" Dani asked.

"Gotta love that I finally mastered duplication," Danny said with a grin. "So what are you doing?"

"Getting back at Plasmius. We're gonna…gonna, what are we gonna do, Tucker? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Dani said looking at Tucker.

Tucker grinned. "Okay, we just need some toilet paper and some glue," he said.

"Glue?" Valerie echoed.

"Glue?" Danny echoed.

"Yeah to make sure the toilet paper sticks of course," Tucker said.

"Awesome! Can I help?" Danny asked eagerly.

"What do you guys say?" Tucker asked.

"I'm fine with it," Sam said.

Valerie hesitated but, since she had a somewhat truce with Phantom, she nodded. "All right, you can help."

"YES!"

"Now how are we going to get the supplies?" asked Sam.

"Hey maybe we can _borrow_ it from Vlad?" Tucker suggested.

"Won't that be stealing?" asked Valerie.

"If Dani and I get it then he can't exactly charge us since he won't have proof it was us," Danny pointed out.

"Let's do it! Let's do it! Let's do it!" Dani said bouncing again.

"No cappuccinos for you," Danny said sternly.

"Buuuuut…"

"No cappuccinos for you."

"Fine. Let's go raid Vlad's mansion! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Dani shouted flying into the air and Danny, laughing, flew into the air before the two of them took off to Vlad's mansion.

A moment later, a duplicate of Danny, in human form, jogged up. "So what'd I miss?" he asked.

Sam filled him in and Danny chuckled.

"Where'd you end up?" Valerie asked.

"Ummm, somewhere near the library. I just hid out in there until Vlad ran past and then came here," Danny said.

A few minutes later, Dani and Danny Phantom returned several minutes later with several rolls of toilet paper and several bottles of glue.

"Will that be enough? Will it? Will it? Will it?" Dani asked.

"That should be enough," Tucker said with a grin before he picked up a roll of toilet paper.

For the next ten minutes, the five of them were tossing rolls of toilet paper all over Vlad's mansion. Tucker put glue at the end of some of the rolls and Danny and Dani stuck it to various places around the mansion letting the rest of the toilet paper roll down the side of the house or across the roof. At Tucker's insistence, they also tossed boxes and rolls of bubble wrap everywhere they could. By the time they were done, Vlad's house was almost completely white because of the toilet paper and the snow that was still falling from the sky though with boxes and bubble wrap in various places.

"Vlad's coming back. Let's get out of here," Danny said as he reabsorbed one of his duplicate glad he was able to duplicate into three Danny's. He grabbed Sam and Tucker's arms and went invisible. Dani grabbed Valerie's hand, knowing that no one was supposed to know she was the Red Huntress, and Danny's duplicate's hand, since no one was supposed to connect Phantom with Fenton, and went invisible as well. Then they flew as rapidly away from Vlad's mansion as fast as they possible could but not before Tucker left a note behind where Vlad could easily find it.

* * *

Vlad, scowling with fury when he learned that he had been chasing a duplicate, flew toward his mansion where his duplicate had already dropped off Maddie. He really hated the day that Daniel learned duplication. He shook his head as he flew onward before he drew to a sharp stop when he spotted his mansion covered entirely in toilet paper, boxes and bubble wrap.

_I'm going to kill Daniel,_ Vlad thought before he frowned when he spotted a piece of paper on the lawn. He flew down before picking up the note.

_The Box Ghost did it, _it read.

Vlad blinked before looking at the toilet paper, boxes and bubble wrap and scowled crushing the note in his hand. "Oh he is going to get it," he growled before he flew off to find the Box Ghost.

* * *

"You told him the _Box Ghost_ did it?" Danny asked laughing. The five of them were in his room drinking cups of hot chocolate; Danny was in human form as was Dani; Danny, as Phantom, had simply told them that he wasn't about to go into a house with automated ghost weapons and flew off. Dani was still bouncing off the walls but was, somehow, not spilling her hot chocolate.

"Yup," Tucker said with a grin.

"Dude, he's not gonna believe it," Danny said shaking his head before he shivered as his ghost sense went off and Valerie glanced sharply at her arm.

"You cannot harm the Box Ghost!" A shout sounded outside.

"Oh yes I can!" Plasmius's familiar voice shouted.

All five of them immediately put their mugs down and moved to Danny's window. They watched as Plasmius closed in on the Box Ghost crimson eyes flaring with anger. "How dare you do that to my house?" he shouted as he began blasting the Box Ghost with everything he had.

"You do not scare me," the Box Ghost shouted only to yelp when Plasmius shot a bolt of electricity through him. He took one look at Plasmius and decided that he wasn't stupid enough to stay and be Plasmius's punching bag. He took off.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A GHOST!" Plasmius screamed flying rapidly after the Box Ghost involuntarily flying right into a pole forgetting to go intangible at the last minute.

Danny burst out laughing so hard that he was on the ground clutching his side. Sam, Tucker, Dani and Valerie soon joined him howling with mirth at having seen Vlad Plasmius fly into a pole.

"That was awesome! I wish someone had videotaped that," Dani gasped eyes glistening with amusement.

Tucker grinned lifting his phone. "Got it," he said.

"I wanna copy! Please? Please? Please? Please?" Dani said jumping on Danny's bed and immediately jumping up and down with each 'please' she said.

"Okay, okay, I'll make you a copy," Tucker said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dani cried still bouncing on the bed with every 'thank you' she said.

* * *

It took Vlad, after he recovered a bit from the headache he received from flying headlong into a pole because he forgot to go intangible though it was still pounding, the rest of the day to get rid of the boxes, bubble wrap and toilet paper, some of which had been _glued_ to the mansion. That was one reason why he didn't entirely believe that the Box Ghost had done it. Or, at least, that he did it alone.

Exhausted and with a throbbing head, Vlad dropped into his chair in his study before logging onto his computer and checking his e-mail. He frowned when he noticed there was an e-mail from Daniel and he clicked on it.

It read:

_Hey V-Man._

_ Thought you'd like to take a look at this._

_ Danny (NOT DANIEL!)_

Vlad rolled his eyes; just because Daniel said he didn't want to be referred to by his full name didn't mean Vlad was going to stop. He looked at the attachment and clicked on the link provided; immediately, he was taken to a YouTube channel. He scowled when he read the title of the video that loaded.

_Wisconsin Ghost Flies Into Pole_

It was a video of him flying into the pole while he was chasing the Box Ghost earlier that day.

_First you, or someone since I don't know for sure if it was you, paint my cat pink and then you post this video online. Oh Daniel, you don't know what you've started,_ Vlad thought as the scowl faded and his lips curved into a sinister smile before his ghost sense went off.

"Hi!" Vlad turned to find Danielle standing there; or rather bouncing there. She was literally jumping up and down.

"Danielle, I would have thought you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me," Vlad said.

"Of course I wouldn't want to be anywhere near you but I had to come and ask. Are you outta the closet now? 'Cause it's about time. Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?" Danielle said.

Vlad glared at her. "Daniel put you up to this, didn't he?" he demanded.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope," Danielle chanted.

"I get it!" Vlad shouted.

"Get what? What do you get? Seriously, what do you get? Get what? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"I have a headache. Get out of here!" Vlad shouted; his head was pounding and he wanted nothing more than to take some medicine and go to bed.

"No! Answer me! What do you get? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

_Bang!_

"You'll just give yourself a worse headache by doing that. You know? Didn't you know that? You did, didn't you? Didn't you? Didn't you? Didn't you?" Danielle continued to chant 'didn't you?' until Vlad, with a scream, shot an ectoblast at the girl.

"Gees, you just had to say you wanted to be left alone you know that, right? Right? Right? Right?" Dani said dodging it.

"GET OUT!" Vlad screamed.

Danielle, laughing, flew out of the house and Vlad rested his pounding head on his desk groaning. He decided that if the headache didn't go away by tomorrow, and government buildings weren't closed because of the snow, then he was calling in sick.

* * *

"Nice one, Dani," Danny said with a grin when Dani told them about what she did in Vlad's study.

Valerie shook her head though she was smiling. "I would have loved to see the look on his face when he saw the video," she said.

"So would I," Tucker agreed.

"It must have been priceless," Sam agreed.

Dani nodded in agreement before she lied down on Danny's bed. "I'm tired," she said and, promptly, fell asleep.

Danny looked at her before looking at everyone else. "Caffeine crash," he said.

"Well, I don't know about you but I've had enough excitement for today. I'm going home," Valerie said before she looked at Dani. "Should she stay here?"

"If she stays up here, I doubt mom and dad will find out about her," Danny said.

"All right. Well, this was fun," Valerie said.

"We should do it again someday," Tucker said.

"I agree," said Danny.

"Anytime," Valerie said with a grin before she left the room.

"We'd better get home too, Danny. Are you sure Dani will be all right here?" Sam asked getting to her feet.

Danny nodded.

"All right, bye Danny," Sam said.

"Bye Danny," Tucker said and the two of them left the room.

Danny pulled the covers over Dani before he walked over to his desk chair. _Well, today was fun,_ he thought.

* * *

Floating in his tower deep within the Ghost Zone, Clockwork gazed at Danielle Phantom's sleeping form before he sighed, shifted into his young adult form and shook his head. "I knew I should not have suggested she try Starbucks," he muttered.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: this was just a random oneshot I thought up in honor of the first **_**actual**_** snowfall in my hometown. Oh and Dani being on a caffeine high, I kinda based that on how I got when I drank half an energy drink, I was about as bad as Dani was in this story.**

**Darth: loved it! And no energy drink for you!**

**Vlad: hated it!**

**Danny, Dani, Valerie, Sam and Tucker: no one cares what you think?**

**Vlad: (glares and teleports away)**

**Blaze: (laughs) well, I hope that you liked this oneshot and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


End file.
